


glitter

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Kissing Contest, Multi, Other, Tags Contain Spoilers, allison is a huge lesbian, and will travel worlds, eska is random's, written at two am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Creator's conventions are less about the conventions and more about the creators.





	glitter

The day was a complete blur. The train ride was nauseating, though they was thankful for the first class seats. Sammy was laying across Tom’s legs, the mechanic sleeping and the musician thinking, Wally curled up beside Thomas with a book. Bertrum seemed restless, doodling on scrap paper absentmindedly, before seeming to realize what, or rather _who_ he was drawing, turning pink and crumbling the drawing in a fist. Susie was humming to herself and technically Henry, who was falling asleep as he leaned on her as she read. Joey kept stealing glimpses to the two, his eyes trained mainly on Henry, however. And Shawn? He was being driven stir crazy. Bertrum glanced at him, and he rolled his eyes in silent agreement. They both were restless and fidgety. Shawn could blame the coffee he had that morning… it was Irish coffee after all, and the way Willy made it was perfect (was he a bartender or something? nah.). Bertrum could blame his hatred of confining spaces (mixed with an ironic motion sickness). His finger tapped his leg repeatedly, counting the trees that passed rapidly. Shawn joined him, but gave up. His brain wasn’t wired to deal with that type of speed. He was made to deal with other speed issues, like going as fast as possible. Bertrum eventually got up with a huff, a muttered excuse about getting food. Shawn found himself agreeing with Bertrum **a lot**. But he stayed put for then at least. They had a long train ride ahead of them, in addition to the three hours they had already been on board, they had another eight to go. Shawn’s eyes lazily went over the compartment, before briefly resting on Wally. Willy had given him a letter with a kiss before they left, and now he reached into his pocket to read what he had written.

 

Dearest Shawn Jack, (I love you)  
I hope that your train ride is going well. I know you would not manage to get off before you read this, so, I hope you are doing good, love. I also know that you have been a little… tempted lately? As in, well, I’ve seen how you look when anything sensual is mentioned, with a rosé blush and an embarrassed but knowing smile (god bless me, you are a delight, Shawn). In addition to that, you mentioned that you “dreamed” of me, and I’ll take your word on that.  So, I’ve decided; take this letter as a leave to kiss whom you please and please who you kiss on your trip. But please, don’t forget to save the most pleasurable of those kisses for someone waiting for you at home, Shawn… <3. Sometimes, however, dreams come true you know. You just don’t know which ones, you get me? Have fun, love. I love you.

With much love (I love you) and anticipation, Yours Forever,

Willy M F F (I love you)

P.S. I love you

P.P.S. did I mention I love you

 

Shawn smiled to himself, feeling his cheeks glow. Could someone be so precious? It appeared so. Willy always had a knack of being both incredibly sweet and beautifully coquettish at once. Shawn could just picture him, laying on the chaise lounge in his loft, dressed in all his work clothes, but with the edge of his shirt hiked up just a tad enough to reveal the dark skin on his hip, a position he was in just a few days before. He was full of opposites put together to form a beautiful being known as Willy. Alluring yet innocent. Cute and coy. Abstainer but colored with so much intoxicating… well, everything. Malt hair, ale eyes, port freckles, Merlot skin, and especially Montepulciano lips, he was an alcoholic paradise, and he was all Shawn’s. No one else’s. No one else could see the embering spark in his eyes, or the feel of his dark skin, or the delightful taste of lavender of a kiss from soft, moaning li

 

“Earth to Shawn, come in you smittin toymaker,” Thomas rumbled, waving a hand before his face. Shawn started, slapping his arm away with a previously unknown amount of strength. Damn, he was caught daydreaming again! When Kim caught him daydreaming, it did not end well. Thomas grinned at him, then teased in a sing song voice; “Someone’s turning very pink! Little elf was thinking about naughty things, eh?”

 

“Shut the fuck up, Tom,” Shawn grouchily retorted, rubbing his eyes and hoping that that would help the blush ebb away. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sammy gazing at him. That gaze was quickly dropped and aimed to the floor, mentally combatting the flush from rising up his neck. Shawn held in a smirk. Sammy, being pansexual and polyromantic, had a ‘slight’ issue with falling for people. And he had eyes for the Irishman long before he fell in love with Wally (and far before Thomas). Shawn thought he was nice enough, sure, but not his type. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to be a tease, especially with a certain someone’s permission. He yanked Thomas sharply down by the collar of his unbuttoned dress shirt, leaving them only a few inches room. In his periphere, he saw Sammy explode into a bright red, almost a beet. Thomas stared at Shawn before swallowing roughly. Shawn growled. “Or I’ll make you.”

 

“U-understood,” he gulped, feeling color rise to his own cheeks. Shawn studied him indolently, releasing him with a smirk. He got up gracefully as Tom stumbled back into Wally and Sammy. The mechanic turned to face his lovers as Shawn swaggered away, Thomas’ face and neck flushed. “D-did you ever notice Shawn is really… really… uh… sexy?”

 

“No,” Wally replied, grinning and kissing his cheek. “But I think Sammy has.”

 

“No, I haven’t!” the musician defended, his voice a squeak and his face an open book. Thomas and Wally exchanged a look.  “I most absolutely have not thought of how hot an Irish accent is.”

 

“Lawrence, stop digging yourself into a deeper hole,” Susie intervened. Then she thought about it. “But you do have to admit, his body is pretty foxy, if you get me. What do you think, Hen?”

 

“About what? Shawn?” the animator blinked, pushing back his oval glasses. He shrugged against the singer. “He’s alright. I don’t see him a lot though. Looks fine from what I do see. Joey, what about you?”

 

“Not my type,” he hummed, thoughtfully looking over Henry, then Bertrum returned with a cup of coffee and a croissant. “Bertie, what say thou? (“Huh?”) What is your not so humble opinion on our Shawn, attractiveness wise?”

 

“Better than you,” he retorted, narrowing his eyes at his boss. Susie ‘Oooooh!’ed. Bertrum considered the toy maker. “Well, he’s the opposite of Kim’s beauty. Not that he’s ugly, but Kim is beautiful in a soft way. Shawn is, well, Shawn. Rough.”

 

“Aw, thank ye all fer the compliments!” the Irishman laughed, from the seats right in front of them. His head popped up over the cushions. “What, didjya think I was gonna leave after catchin’ that ‘lil comment’ from Connor? Hell nah!”

 

“You Irish bastard,” Joey muttered. Shawn feigned offence, then quirked an eyebrow with a smirk. Joey slowly paled as Shawn leaned over the seat behind him with half lidded eyes, nervously squiming. “Uh… Flynn?”

 

“Yer shirt’s a little too tight, but I don’t think that yer tie is givin’ you the blush, ain’t it Drew?” he pointed out, smirking like the jackass he was. He muttered something else in his boss’s ear, and they all watched him blush more and more, until he was beyond the coloration of an over ripe pomegranate. Shawn moved back with a somehow even smugger than before grin, examining him. “Mhm. That’s what I thought.”

 

Joey covered his face in his hands.

 

The train stopped. Bertrum, a little green faced, muttered, “Oh, thank God.”

 

Joey mumbled something into his hands.

 

“Don’t worry, everyone, just a quick stop,” a cabin member assured them with a shaky smile. “Would any of you like anything?”

 

A general admitting of contentedness was heard.

 

That was that day, everyone immediately going to whatever hotel room they were given when they arrived, and promptly falling asleep.

 

* * *

 

The second day was the creator’s convention, and it was a wild ride, loud, filled with people, fans, and frankly, exhausting. Wally, Thomas, and Sammy were frustrated that they couldn’t just. Act like boyfriends. People already were suspicious, and the three constantly vanished. But it was nothing compared to the crap Shawn was getting. At first, the creators around would look at his designs and seem into it, but the moment he would open his mouth and talk, people edged away from his accent. They all presumed he was an idiot or just worse than them because he was Irish. He found no one else too pleased with the day either. Joey noticed, and called them all together for a quick meeting.

 

“I know today was… frustrating,” he admitted. Snorts and eyerolls followed. “But!” He looked at them. “I got something to make it a little better. Someone sent us VIP tickets to a bar, with live singing and entertainment, so, that might things somewhat smoother. And remember, we’re here to have fun, don’t let what people tell you put you down. You all are better than them.”

 

“Never thought I’d agree with Drew,” Susie rubbed the bridge of her nose. “But there’s a first time for everything I guess.”

 

* * *

 

The bar was actually outstanding. Good drinks, warm atmosphere, and great entertainment.

 

The men were joking if there would be a strip tease, making Susie get up with a huff and move somewhere closer to the stage, to a table with other women.

 

On the stage, it was wonderful. Perfect comedy, and then, music kicked in. The bartender got on stage, grinning smoothly.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” he stated with a flourish. “We’ve got a special treat for you tonight.” Cheering. He winked, pushing back orange hair. “I’m going to call my friend Alli up here.” The members of the studio looked between each other. They knew an Alli. “To sing to you ladies.” The back door opened, a slender figure illuminated, wearing a maroon dress with a slit by her leg, black hair flowing down like ink. The bartender bowed with a sweeping motion, passing the stage to her. “Alli! Let’s go, ma’am.”

 

“My name is Alli, nice to meet you,” Allison grinned and sang, her almond shaped and almond colored eyes twinkling, stars in the night. She continued singing, but turned to the crowd, sitting on the edge of the stage, leaning her head over their table, looking at Susie with a smile. “Can I tell you baby, look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies….”

 

“Allison, how did you get here?! Ugh, nevermind,” the senior voice actress blushed, hiding her smile behind a delicate hand. The women around squealed in delight, some whispering about true love and romance. “Oh, dearest, there truly are lovely women here,” her comment was well received by croons and awws, “But not like you!”

 

“You shine so bright,” Allison chanted, her voice smooth and lovely, much like her grin. “Yeah, I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute…”

 

She stood in a fluid motion, taking Susie by her hands and lifting her to the floor, swinging her into a dance.

 

“… On the floor up and close getting lost in it…”

 

Susie span away, fluffing her short hair, playing hard to get. Oh, but for Allison, it was just a game. She knew Susie well, and deftly twirled to be before her, her dress umbrellaing and smoothly swishing back to the polished floors.

 

“I won’t give up without a fight!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I just wanna, ooh,” Allison knelt by her, so their heights were evened, if only slightly, “oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!”

 

Susie laughed, taking the younger’s hand, stepping in time with the swing. Allison resumed her song, “So come on, ooh, oh baby! I just want you to dance with me tonight!”

 

Many other people had found partners as well; Thomas, Sammy, and Wally were dancing in time. Joey, with a blush hidden by the dim lighting, extended a hand to Henry, who grinned and took it, much to Shawn’s glee, who became so euphoric he pulled Bertrum to the floor as well. The entire joint was moving with the dancing of everyone inside.

 

“We’re gettin’ sweaty, hot ‘nd heavy in a crowd now,” Allison trilled, half as a joke, half serious, all blushing and joyous. Susie was still slightly nervous surrounded by people, some of whom would not be friendly if the true status of their relationship were known. “Loosen up, and let your hands go down, down, go with it girl, yeah, just close your eyes.”

 

Henry looked so happy, just letting the music waft over him. Joey was trying to keep moving, and constantly caught himself staring. Bertrum and Shawn were laughing and trying to outdance each other. When Bertrum wasn’t acting so stuck up, he really was a nice guy, the Irishman decided. Wally was being carried ( _majestic_ ) by his boyfriends, all of them likely drunk, before the three of them ended up a pile on the floor ( _more majestic_ ).

 

“I feel the music moving through your body,” Joey could agree with that statement as he held Henry’s hands. Henry _was_ the music. “Looking at you I can tell you want me,” God, could Henry tell? “Don't stop, keep moving till the morning light, yeah!” Joey decided to take Allison’s advice.

 

“When I saw you there,” Allison clearly improvised, judging by the way the musicians stuttered before meeting her tone, “Sitting all alone in the dark like you didn’t even have a care,” she posed dramatically, “I knew right then,” another pose, “that you’d be mine,” she retook Susie’s hand, her painted nails flashing brilliantly, “and we’d be dancing the whole damn night!

 

“Like, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!” she chorused, flushed but going strong, “So come on, oh baby, I just want you to dance with me tonight!”

 

The musicians struck it up, prompting her to add more.

 

“Break it down now!”

 

The three boyfriends who had managed to rise to their feet fell back over.

 

“Shake it like that!”

 

Bertrum tripped, but Shawn caught him. Their eyes met, and they burst out laughing.

 

“Now bring it all back, to dance with me tonight, one more time, one more time, come on now!”

 

Henry smiled, his eyes closed, his hands still holding Joey’s.

 

“Do your thing, everybody sing…”

 

Joey was enraptured. He always had been, and now his heart sang with Allison’s voice.

 

“I just wanna, oh baby!”

 

Allison whirled with Susie, the two lovestruck lesbians in their own world of joy.

 

“I just want you to dance with me tonight,”

 

She sang with all her heart.

 

“Everybody, everybody, come on now!”

 

Many other voice filled the room, warm and jubilant.

 

“Girl, just close your eyes, we can dance all through the night, I just want you to dance with me tonight! And everybody sing!”

 

The crowd finished off the song.

 

* * *

 

“How did you get here, anyways?” Joey asked her as they walked back to the hotel. She grinned. “Seriously, Alli, it was a lovely preformance, and I greatly enjoyed hearing Thomas sing soprano, but how did you get here?”

 

“Willy got me the venue and the ticket,” she sighed, rolling her eyes and giving in to his pressure. “He has connections, and apparently the people at the train station fear him.”

 

“I wonder why,” Shawn dryly commented, still wary over Willy’s comment of ‘just a coincidence’. It didn’t feel like one. Bertrum hummed in agreement, yawning and thinking about a specific person left behind in the city they came from. Shawn decided to poke some fun at the self centered inventor. “Bertrum’s tired, though, guess he’s going to miss the kissing contest.”

 

“What!?” Bertrum’s head snapped up. “The hell are you talking about, Flynn!?”

 

“Shawn, we can have one tomorrow,” Susie yawned. “After the convention, to get off some stress. Any objections or questions?”

 

“Do we have to participate?” Thomas asked.

 

“No, unless you want ‘kissy sissy’ written on your forehead for a week!” Shawn joked. It was taken seriously.

 

* * *

 

The next day was much better, as they spent most time looking at other people’s stands and ideas. Henry’s ‘glitter’ stand hit it off marvelously, and he got a lot of positive attention, which was a plus. Joey showered him in compliments and praise afterwards, which was no less than what he normally said to the animator. And then Wally invited everyone to his shared room with Thomas and Sammy for their “fun and games” as he put it with a grin and a wink. Everyone was there, as no one wanted ‘kissy sissy’ written on their forehead for even a day. Even a highly reluctant Bertrum. They were gathered on the couch and bed of the room.

 

“What’s the limit of the kiss?” Joey questioned. “Is there a limit to intensity, is what I’m asking.”

 

“Of they say no, or push you off,” Shawn responded. Everyone agreed. “We good? Good.”

 

“Aren’t you going to feel guilty kissing us?” Sammy asked him, clearly trying to coax him away from it. “Like, Willy and all?”

 

“Nope!” The Irishman laughed, then more at their incredulous faces. He pulled Willy’s letter out of a hidden pocket, kissing it before returning it. “Willy just gets the best.”

 

“Who’s kissin’ who first?” Susie giggled with an eye roll, Allison snuggling up to her. “And how’re we picking who’s the best kisser?”

 

“Everyone writes down their top three,” Henry shrugged. He had a look of defiance, like a ‘try me, BITCH’ look, but internally he was screaming. But by hell, he would not be the only one with ‘kissy sissy’ on his face. “And, uh, alphabetical order?”

 

“Hey, no, that makes me last!” Wally whined. Thomas shot him a sideline look. “What?”

 

“Well, you could use your last name,” he suggested. “Or your middle name.”

 

The room fell silent.

 

“What _is_ your middle name, Franks?” Bertrum asked curiously. “No, judgment, after all, have you heard my _first_ name?”

 

“Ignatius Leviathan,” Wally answered begrudgingly. Then he grinned. “It’s not as bad as Willy, though. Man! His sucks!”

 

“What is it?” Joey asked, intrigued. “All I know is that his initials are W M F F. What are his?”

 

“I shouldn’t say,” he slowly started, smirk enlarging, “but I will anyways. Sorry bro. His full name is Wilbur Murchadh Fhionnuisce Franks.”

 

“Holy shit, he never told me he had an Irish middle name!” Shawn burst, eyes bright. “Two!”

 

“Well, now you know,” Sammy laughed. “And so do we. God, what a name!”

 

“So are we going with the revised order, _Ignatius Leviathan_?” Allison chuckled. Wally sent her a death glare, but sighed with a nod. “I guess so. Who’s first?”

 

Eight pairs of eyes swiveled to her. Her face paled yet her cheeks blushed.

 

“Oh,” she said quietly, “right. I am.”

 

She looked to Bertrum, who turned very red very fast. They both seemed highly unwilling, but the shame of having words written on their faces for a week forced them to comply. Allison sucked in a breath and pressed a quick peck to his lips, both of then bright red. Bertrum buried his face in a pillow and muttered something about if his father could see him at the moment, he would laugh. Thomas was next, not willing to be after Shawn, going with Connor. Allison kissed him easier, him blushing and her giggly, like two teenagers kissing for a bet. Allison and Henry were neutral. Wally grinned when she had to kiss him, making her purse her lips before bursting out in laughter, surprising him to make his grin falter, and _then_ she kissed him. Her kissing Joey went less smoothly, as she hesitated, and Shawn grew annoyed, pushing her forwards, making their kiss not just lips. Joey followed Bertrum’s suit and hid his face in a pillow as well. She glared at Sammy before kissing him, as though a warning not to get to comfortable. He blushed rapidly as she simply pressed her lips to his. Susie got a longer kiss, making the others ‘oooh!’; though their relationship was well known. And then Shawn. He smirked. She looked nervous, but his eyes softened. ‘ _I’ll take it easy on you,_ ’ they seemed to say. She relaxed, and quickly kissed him, but pulled away redder than Bertrum, hiding with a peep in Susie’s chest.

 

“Uh, my turn?” Bertrum asked, trying to force his blush away. “Oh lord. I wish I were my Father.”

 

He really wanted to live up to Eros’ standards, and his father, well, hath been described as a god of love. Bertrum was a nervous wreck. In any case, he bolstered his courage, let it never be said Bertrum Piedmont was a bad kisser. He looked Thomas in the eye, pulling the mechanic forward by the back of his neck, kissing him briefly. Thomas blinked in surprise, swallowing sharply, grabbing Wally’s hand. Wally’s eyes closed momentarily (processing the information) then snapped open with a smirk. Bertrum glanced at Joey before kissing Henry. The jealousy was clear. He forced back a smirk, tapping into his inner Eros, deciding on making him as jealous as possible. He kissed Henry, pretending to get into it. Henry was shocked. Joey almost let out a burst of indignation. He pressed into the kiss more, Henry compliant, his breath picking up. Bertrum didn’t know how, but he ended up making the animator moan, loud, and that was when he backed off. Everyone stared with a newfound horror and or respect at him. He smiled, Henry covering his face in his hands.

 

“Who’s next?” Bertrum asked, throwing inhibitions to the wind. “Wally?”

 

The dark skinned man seemed keen on keeping the smooch short, and Bertrum was glad to comply. He had no qualms with him. Things could be said differently for him and Joey. Joey glared at him because of the kiss he had given Henry, and Bertrum studied him. Drew was a terrible person, sure, but sometimes a kiss to an unrequited love could put someone back in their place. Or, a small part of him whispered, just a really tough kiss. He stamped that down before kissing his boss. Then it reemerged, and fuck it. He delved into Joey’s mouth, asserting his dominance over this man who constantly saw fit to push him down. Joey squeaked, but Bertrum didn’t let up, pushing him into couch cushions. He was. Better. Than. Him. He felt Joey tremble beneath him, but no. He was not going to let him have what he wanted, he wanted him to give up and get up, instead he kiss him all the harder, all teeth and tongue. He pulled away after he needed air as well, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring down at the afraid Joey Drew with contempt. Joey swallowed roughly, shrinking back.

 

“I’ll tear your heart out,” he leaned to his ear to hiss, hearing Joey inhale sharply. He moved back. “I believe that Lawrence is after.”

 

Sammy gulped in terror, and prayed to God that his polyromancism would not kill him. Bertrum kissed him, tilting his head to force the musician back, the younger man’s hand clutching the sheet behind him. He let out a whimper, pushing Bertrum back. The inventor nodded. Susie captured his lips quickly, almost as though she was scared he would kiss her like the two animators. He caught the back of her head. People don’t get what they want around him. He gets what he deserves. He let off after a moment, just long enough for her to get the message. The Eros inside him was starting to fade anyways. Oh, but Shawn. Just one look at him proved that he was in the competition to win it. Bertrum meant to kiss him and get it over with, but unlike Allison, he was not given that option, Shawn swapping their positions easily and getting on top of him, as though he was letting him know he was no to be outclassed. Bertrum let him have his victory. After, he let out a long sigh that ended in a small and breathless laugh. His first thought was he might please his father yet, and the second was a wish Lacie were there.

 

Thomas did not even try to out do Bertrum, he looked terrified at what he had witnessed. He kissed Henry softly, then Wally caught him, smashing him into their bed, curls round his head. Wally did not kiss him too long, but long enough to leave him dizzied. He barely grazed Joey’s lips, Sammy already trembling far before he reached him, so he showed him mercy and kissed him quick. Susie was just as fast. Shawn, yet again. The way Shawn grabbed him three days ago quickly resurfaced in his mind, and he stuttered. Shawn yanked him down, making him cry out before melting into the Irishman’s touch, quivering as Shawn completely took him over, releasing him after he became a moaning and embarrassed mess. He curled up next to Sammy.

 

Henry seemed very close to dropping out, until he saw Shawn slowly reach for the permanent marker, and he resigned to his fate, pressing his lips to Wally’s as fast as he could. Joey was more adamant, however, and clearly wanted to prove he was better than Bertrum. He moved in to kiss Henry softly, allowing the other to pull away if he wanted to, but he didn’t. He leaned in more, heart pounding in his ears. Henry kissed him back. He felt like he was soaring, far beyond a hotel room that wasn’t even his. He pulled Henry close, closing his eyes tight and blocking out the others. The others who glanced between each other with small smiles and who got up quietly and left quieter, going to Bertrum’s room instead, leaving the two to their own heaven.

 

When Henry pulled away, he blinked, looking at Joey.

 

“Oh,” he realized, eyes widening. “Oh!” he smiled, and Joey’s chest panged knowing it was the drug he slipped him, and the animator wouldn’t remember anything but a haze the next day. He returned to Drew’s lips, murmuring; “I would have liked to know the best kisser, though.”

 

“You,” Joey replied easily, heart throbbing and aching, pulling him back onto himself. His voice was muffled by the other’s shoulder. “You, Henry.”

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, does Drew really get our room?” Wally complained. Bertrum glared at him, which he quickly noticed and straightened up. “Nevermind.”

 

“You do realize this means you’ll get his room, aka the master suite, right?” Bertrum informed him, producing a key he had taken while kissing Joey. “Catch, Franks.”

 

“Pickpocket, eh?” Sammy weakly laughed, avoiding the urge to bounce his leg. “Um. So, are we continuing?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” Wally grinned, swiftly capturing his lips, swinging a leg over to straddle him. Sammy squirmed and stifled moans, Wally pulling away with a broad grin. “Might want to cover that, Sammy.”

 

He muttered something unintelligible, tugging his knees to his chin.

 

Wally kissed Susie sweetly, almost as sweet as Allison, but nothing could surpass her glory.

 

And yet again, one faltered before the Flynn. He truly was terrifying like this. The two looked at each other, and Shawn made a face.

 

“This feels weird,” he bluntly said. “Can we not?”

 

“Agreed,” Wally nodded. No one bothered denying their decision. “So, it’s just you and Susie?”

 

“Not quite, dear,” she hummed, tapping Sammy’s shoulder. He looked at her with surprise, for they had not separated on the best of terms. “C’mon Lawrence, one for old times’ sake?”

 

He quickly leaned up to peck her lips, smiling slightly. She grinned too, but stopped when she saw the look Shawn was giving her.

 

“I’ll go before him,” Susie sighed, and one could have thought it to be her execution. Allison gasped (drama queens). Shawn chuckled, pulling her down fast, she shrieking briefly in surprise before being cut off. She stumbled away after a minute, breath fast and cheeks flushed, lips cherry red. “Okay. Shawn’s body isn't the only foxy thing.”

 

And then it was Sammy. He was already flustered, and this did not help the situation. The fact that Shawn was a former crush also hit hard. He let Sammy make the first move, else he’d write ‘kissy sissy’ in the blink of an eye.

 

“Alright, Sammy, hope I make your standards,” Shawn teased, winking. Sammy sighed, then pressed his lips to his, careful and cautious. It didn’t matter, as Shawn pulled him down, kissing him roughly, rubbing his body against his, curious as to how close to the edge he could get the musician. Sammy, whimpering and groaning, let Shawn do as he pleased, blazing red and hot, feeling heat everywhere, the sensation of clothes rubbing against each other too much for his pan self, and he grabbed Shawn in hopes of the Irishman just finishing him off. He keened when he pulled away, his body tingling and aching for pressure. Shawn grinned, lifting him with ease and handing him gently to Thomas. “How was it, Lawrence?”

 

“Shawn’s the best kisser,” he moaned, burying his face in Thomas’ chest. “Dammit, guys, fuck! I-I-I’m… fuuuuck!”

 

“We’ve got you,” Wally assured him, smiling softly, “Well, I actually liked Alli’s kiss best. Tom?”

 

“Um…” he turned red. “Shawn.”

 

“Shawn,” Allison blurted. Susie followed, almost gravely; “Shawn”

 

“Shawn,” Bertrum yawned. “So, the Irishman wins. And I bid you all a goodnight and get the fuck out of my room.”

 

* * *

 

There was a knock on the door. Bertrum opened it, and Lacie ghosted into the room.

 

“Lacie?” he asked incredulously. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Don’t I get a kiss, too?”

 

He leaned to kiss her, and was greeted by a punch in the eye and hissing, and found himself looking at Eska. He blinked, and woke up. He decided not to follow in his father’s footsteps just yet. There could be only one Eros, after all.

 

* * *

 

“So? Who won?” Henry asked with his coffee on the train. “It’s all pretty blurry.”

 

“Shawn did,” Thomas smiled. “Sammy did not. Don’t ask him to get you stuff. Or move at all, honestly.”

 

* * *

 

Willy greeted them when they returned, with a car large enough for them all, Shawn sitting beside him and giggling little secrets, as well as teasing him for his middle names, calling him ‘water phoenix’. When they pulled up to the studio and everyone piled out, Willy undid his seatbelt to find Shawn incredibly close. He blinked, and quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Can I help you?” he asked with a smile on his lips. “Shawn?”

 

“I saved the best for you,” he hummed, then slipped out. “Inside, mhuirnín.”

 

Willy stared at the wheel for a moment.

 

“Damn it,” he sighed with a soft smile. He got out soon after, following him into the building. He didn’t notice everyone watching him, as Joey wasn’t the only one pickpocketed by Bertrum, and a certain letter was read by everyone before being snuck back into the Irishman’s room. Willy slipped through halls almost silently, then into the public room, where everyone was. “Shawn.”

 

“Willy!” he grinned. “I’ve got something for you.”

 

Willy felt the world spin, feet above his head as he found himself halfway on the couch in the pub room, and Shawn’s lips on his, kissing hard and loving. He smiled, wrapping arms around the back of Shawn’s neck. He saved the best of kisses just for him.

He didn't need to know he was going to adopt two girls just yet.


End file.
